Chocolate Investigation
by Blue Shadow of Sky
Summary: Max receives a box of chocolates from his mom but lefts it in the living room he is unaware that is is eaten in the breakfast by all .Now lets see how will his investigate to find his missing box of chocolates.


**AUTHOR 'S NOTE I am very new to this site as ****a** **writer but old as a reader. I am starting my first fanfic with the most enthusiastic member of the team. well this is my first fanfic so pardon my mistakes. hope you enjoy this creation of mine.**

Max stares at his empty drawer with the most amused expression his face can make.

Ya his box of chocolates,his favorite box of chocolates was missing.He rushed all through the dojo to check for his missing box of chocolates. He rushed into the kitchen, checked in each drawer and cupboard but still no clue where the chocolates have gone. just then Ray entered the kitchen to check for the breakfast which was on the stove. Seeing max struggling to find something he questioned "what are you looking for maxie?"

max replied in a sad tone "my gift which mom send me ."

Ray being still confused asked"which gift are you talking about? you did not recived any gift in recent . ...as far as i know."

Max explained "mom sent me a box of chocolates as a gift from amarica. i recived it last evening."

Ray suggested "did you asked hilary about it. She may have known about the chocolates. "

Max "ya she cleaned the rooms today morning .thanks ray catch you later. "

Saying this max left the kitchen .

Hilary and kenny were sitting on the wooden platform looking at tyson and daichi's bey battel. Max

entered yelling "Hilary , hilary, hil... .oh here youall are."

Hilary replied "what . I'm here do you , need something ."

max in a wirried tone "ya did you took some something from my drawer? "

hillary stood up with an angry expression on her face and said "are you trying to blame me for stealing some something from your drawer"

max steped back and said "no im just trying to ask if you took my gift from my drawer"

Hilary replied "it means the same".max in his defence "no i just tried to ask ..."

kenny noticing that if he didn't interferes hilary is going to surly going to give a heart attack by her words. So kenny interfered "what are you looking for max?"

max avoiding an eye contact with the high tempered girl said "my box of chocolates which I received from mom yesterday evening as a gift."

kenny said "then you shoud check it in the living room you might have kept it there."

max said " ya i might have kept it there ."

saying this he left in a quick pace

 **THAT AFTERNOON.**

Max ha gathered all the members in the living room . All are standingin a line and max has gone to change .Everyone is wondering what is up with Max.

Max enters the room in a ditective look. All amused members of the team scroll down there eyes on max's new look. a dark brown coat

formal pants and lether boots accompanied by a ditective hat.

Being aware of max's missing chocolates others guessed for his looks yet tyson, daichi and kai were alien to reasons of max's strange behaviour. Reason Tyson and Daichi were very busy with their battle to notice it before and kai was not at home , he being the lone wolf decided to practice alone on the river bank.

Tyson whispered to kenny "what is he up to ?" kenny replied under his breath "His chocolates are missing. I guess he is in this detective out fit to find out those chocolates. "

Finally max started "I've gathered you all to investigate about my missing gift-the chocolates which mom send me.I have few suspects - 1. tyson

2\. hilary. ..."

Hilary again started in a loud voice "you finally said it you are doubting me for your chocolat..."

max cut off her in between and said along with nodding his head in a negative answer "no no no you're getting me wrong again you are getting me wrong once again you'rejust suspect and my list is not over yet. so 3.daichi "

daichi resopnded in a amused tone "what even me!"

max replied "ya even you .Number 4.ray , 5.kenny ,6.kai"

kai exahaled and said showing no expression said "and what makes us your suspect ?"

Max replied in a confident tone "I knew you're going to ask this, so listen no.1 Tayson has to be in my list he was as he loves to eat everting which even include chocolates. "

tyson protested "though i love to eat but that doesn't mean that I have eaten your extra sweet chocolates ."

max "again getting on wrong track and they were not extra sweet they were dark chocolates. so no.2 hilary ceaned the rooms and settled the mess on the tables."

Hilary responded in a dissatisfied tone "and this is how you you are returning my favour. "

max"sorry but i can't help it. no.3 daichi ate my chocolates last time. " daichi being a bit over reactive said "that was cause i dididn't knew that they were yours and i don't have a habit of repeating mistakes."

max "Okey calm down you may not be the criminal but still a suspect". the overreactive boy sighed in relif .max started again "no.4 ray i didn't wanted you in this list but our breakfast dragged you you into it -'the chocolate sauce' it was homemade with chocolates. and i guess their are no chocolates at home nor you went for shopping in recent."

Ray protested in a calm voice," first max that was not chocolate sauce it was a chocolate spread, and second grandpa offered me some so i decided to use it for the breakfast instead of enjoying alone. Is this explaination enough."

max was speechless he didn't expected ray to give such a stright answer. kai was getting restlessbeing around them all along this fuck*ing discussion. finally he said in a frustrated and cold tone "and what reason do you have for gettingme stuck in your ststupid suspect list!"

max was back again in his senses .He started in a confident tone "you are my prime suspect kai!"

all amused faces couldn't stop their toung to flip into saying WH Words - WHAT , WHY .It was natural for them cause there were no reasons for max to accuse kai for this offence. max finall broke the wall of suspense, "while i was checking in your cupboard i recived this ..." and showed a plastic tray with semi spherical moulds .What he expected in response from kai was an worried expression and few word of horror

but what he recived was a horror horror hor him instead.

"HOW DARE YOU OPEN MY DRAWER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"kai yelled on max casuincasuing him fall on the wooden floor making a 'THUD' sound everyone else blinked or covered their facrs as a response of their reflexes. Max has suddenly changed into a scared wet pussy cat from a confident growling lion .He said in a partially audible voice "I..I. .was looking for my chocolates. ... when ...i ..i accidentally. ..opened your drawer in a rush ...in a rush ...in a rush to find my chocolates. ... ."

kai said in his cold brutal voice "is that so ! don't Even dare to touch my drawer ever without my permission. "

tyson interupted "but what was that tray doing in you're drawer kai?"

Max stood back to his feet and said "would you please elaborate this ". Kai sighed heavily and said "So listen. grandpa gave me this tray of chocolates which had all the moulds empty and two filled with chocolates .i ate 1 and kept the second on my drawer. But now i guess neither the tray is in my drawer nor the left pice of chocolate. "

Hilary responded "you even like to eat chocolates. "

ray defended "if someone doesn't talk sweet to people that doesn't mean that he doesn't like sweet. "

kai thanked rayin his mind "thanks ray. You surely said it all correct. "

max was in a more confused state now , his suspects have proven himself that he was not the theif.

Tyson questioned "you both were given chocolates by grandpa. why didn't he offered me some to eat."

 **DINNER TIME AT THE DINING TABLE**

All were seated in their own chairs waiting for grandpa to serve the dinner.

Since the evening Max is in a mental trumoil thinking where are his chocolates.

but to something made max's expression change to the happiest smile his face could give.

Mrs.Judy tate , max's mom entered the dojo kitchen with a big box of chocolates knowing that his son needed it. max jumped out of his table yelling "MOM "and hugged her . Judy hugged her son with a sweet present in her hands .

max seperated himself from her mom after a few seconds of hug and said "I missed you a lot.It is so nice to see you. What a great surprise. when did you arrived ?Are you with the ALL STARS here ."

Mrs.Judy replied "i know you missed me and even i did. i am here to just give you your present .so here are a few more delicious sweet for you you may not worry for those which hace lost. "

max was amused wit his mother's words specially the last few words "how did you know about that?"

judy replied in a sweet voice "i am your mom .i even know that you have not kept your chocolates in your drawer and left it in the living room from where it is missing now."

max was amused but equally or more than that happy from her arrial .

Now everything was fine .All ate the chocolates andthen the dinner .

grandpa reached to mrs.tate and said "thanks for your help . I really didn't knew those were for max .Thank you."

mrs.tate nodded with a smile.

now everything was well and good but still max had not solved his **chocolate investigation.**

 **SO how was it . I wanted it to be short but i needed more words to describe my scenes. I know it could be more better but I will try to make next more better. It would be better if any one can hello by co writing in my next attempt. please review to tell mehow it was .And THANKS A LOT TO READ IT. - ASSU**


End file.
